A Dog's Day
A Dog's Day There was a loose dog in a Reefside neighborhood. All of the parents told the children to stay inside. They contacted animal control, and animal control began to give chase. However, Cenogog noticed this situation and zapped the dog, turning it into a monster called Dogemoth. After the animal control officers became close enough, they realized that they were dealing with a monster. Then, Dogemoth breathed fire at the animal control officers, and the animal control officers ran in the opposite direction, got inside their step van, and drove away as fast as they could. The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and all of the rangers came to Tommy's basement as quickly as they could. "What's going on?" asked Ethan. "There's a dog monster who is causing trouble in north Reefside," said Hayley. "Then, let's go stop him!" said Conner. "Wait!" said Hayley, "the computer reveals that this monster was an ordinary dog." "So, how do we fight him?" asked Kira. "I guess we have no choice but to treat him as an ordinary monster," said Tommy. "Man," said Ethan, "I hate that guy!" "Cenogog?" asked Maria. "Who else?" said Ethan. "Guys," said Hayley, "you really need to get going! This dog monster is causing trouble everywhere!" "Right!" said Conner. "Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Maria. "White ranger, power up!" said Trent. They all morphed and arrived on the scene. "Listen!" said Kira, "we don't want to hurt you. Let us help you; you're under enemy control!" Then Dogemoth breathed fire at the rangers, causing them to tumble. "So much for negotiating," said Trent. The rangers were starting to rise, but Dogemoth hit them again with fire, causing them to fall to the ground again. "Okay," said Maria, "we need a plan. Every time that we try to stand up, he's going to breathe fire at us." "I have an idea," said Tommy, "I'm going to treat him like a regular dog that gets wet! Wave strike, now!" Soon, Dogemoth became wet and began to shake all over. "It worked!" said Kira, "Dr. O, do it again!" "Sure will!" said Tommy, "wave strike, now!" Soon, Dogemoth became more wet and began to shake all over, allowing the rangers to stand up. "Dr. O!" said Conner, "one more time!" "Okay!" said Tommy, "wave strike, now!" Dogemoth began wet again and he began to shake. "My turn!" said Trent, "Drago Sword!" Trent readied his Drago Sword and launched laser arrows at Dogemoth, and as a result, Dogemoth fell over. "Okay," said Conner, "let's form the Z-Rex blaster!" The rangers combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster. "Ready, fire!" said Conner. The blast knocked Dogemoth unconscious. Then Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Dogemoth, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Ethan. "Brachio," said Tommy, "do your thing!" The Brachio Zord came to the rangers and opened the doors, the rangers hopped into their respective zords, and they formed the Dino Stegozord and the Thundersaurus Megazord. "Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!" Right away, Dogemoth breathed fire at both the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegozord. They both fell to the ground. "Okay," said Trent, "we need a plan!" "Yeah," said Ethan, "I wish we could get him all wet like before!" "Yeah," said Conner, "that would be nice." "I hate to do this to an innocent dog," said Kira, "but why don't we try the Valkasaurus Megazord?" "I think it's our only option," said Conner, "let's do it!" They formed the Valkasaurus Megazord. "Going in!" said Conner. They surfed down the Brachio Zord and up the Brachio Zord's neck and started launching Mezadon hatchets at Dogemoth. As a result, Dogemoth reverted back to being a normal dog, and the rangers began to notice this. "I'm going out!" said Kira. Kira leaped from the Valkasaurus Megazord and went to the dog on the ground. She picked up the friendly dog who licked her helmet constantly. Kira was laughing as the dog licked her helmet. Then the rangers took the dog to a no-kill shelter, and the dog was adopted into a loving family on the same day. Power Rangers Dino Thunder-The Extended Version